fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel
|kanji= サミュエル |rōmaji=Samyueru |alias=Sammy |race=Exceed |gender=Male |age=13 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Sky Blue |blood type= |affiliation=Zentopia Church |previous affiliation= |occupation=Legionairre |previous occupation= |team=Legion Corps |previous team= |partner=Dan Straight |base of operations=Zentopia Church |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Aera Battle Mode Shift |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 131 (mentioned) Episode 132 (actual) |japanese voice= |english voice=Aaron Roberts |image gallery=yes }} Samuel (サミュエル Samyueru) is an Exceed and a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Appearance Samuel is a small, anthropomorphous light blue cat. Being an Exceed, he has cat-like features with whiskers, cat-like ears and nose. His attire consists of a Mitre with the Zentopia Church insignia on it, Gale-Force Reading Glasses, a red scarf adorned by a blue-colored ornament, white "pants", and a dark-blue shirt. Similar to Panther Lily, Samuel also has a battle form. Samuel grows taller and his body changes into a much more muscled tone. His scarf becomes somewhat a cape and his lower attire turns into long white trousers. Samuel's glasses are placed on his Mitre while he is in this form. His black shirt grows a little bigger, but still displays his lower torso. His ears grows longer and fuzzy whiskers protrude on either side of his face and below his chin. Personality Samuel is a calm and patient individual. He is highly intelligent and believes that any situation has a cause and effect. With the help of his glasses, he is able to read any content at a faster rate and can fully memorize what he has read. Aside from being intelligent, he is also arrogant, underestimating Fairy Tail members for their lack of carefulness and usage of sentences. Samuel likes to receive data and make calculations. As to what happens when his calculations are amiss, Samuel becomes hysterical and his sophisticated actions turn to a more confused, and naive manner. History Samuel is one of the one hundred Exceed's eggs sent to Earth Land as part of Extalia Kingdom's plan to save their race. He was raised by the Legion Corps upon birth, prompting his devotion to them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Lucy Heartfilia shows the "Key of the Starry Heavens", one of the two books referred to as "The Two Great Myths," Samuel finally introduces himself to the members of Fairy Tail who are currently searching for clues about the mysterious clock. He predicts Fairy Tail coming to the Heartfilia Konzern and discovering some clues about the clock. When Lucy and the others try to escape with the book, Samuel follows Lucy, leaving Dan Straight and Erza Scarlet to battle each other. He manages to find Lucy and the others through his predictions and asks them to just hand the book over to him to avoid any more fights. Lucy and Happy try to fool them by throwing a false book to Happy to keep it away from the Legion Corps. Unfortunately, Samuel's calculations enable him to find out that the real book is hidden under Michelle Lobster's dress. Using his Gale-Force Reading Glasses, he memorizes the book and decides to leave it to Lucy. After Samuel's calculations lead to the defeat of Natsu and his team, he, along with Dan Straight, heads back to Byro Cracy in order to report to him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 133 Later, Samuel watches as Gajeel Redfox digs into the mountain's peak. He watches as Gajeel stops and tells his group members something. After that, Samuel is revealed, hovering above the group, saying that he is looking for the same thing as they are.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 136 Samuel introduces himself to Gajeel and the others and explains about the Legion Corps. Samuel is called Sammy by Gajeel, which makes him angry. Samuel calls Panther Lily nii-san because he is older, and a slightly annoyed Panther Lily then says that he will take care of Samuel until Gajeel and his group locate the clock piece. Samuel states that he knows that Panther Lily went through a lot of trouble because he sided with the humans in Edolas, and tells him to take things the smart way, like him. When Panther Lily then transforms into his battle form, Samuel too does the same. They start fighting while Gajeel and the others dig and fall down into a cavern in the mountain, with Samuel stating that it is all going according to his calculations. Samuel dodges all of Panther Lily's incoming attacks, and Panther Lily tells him to fight fair and square, but Samuel replies that that is what slow-witted beings do. Going on to say that the Legionnaires have been through rigorous training to adapt through any situation, he pushes Panther Lily off a cliff and praises himself. Panther Lily then ambushes him and says that Gajeel and the others must have found the part already, but Samuel reveals that there are traps in the ruins. When Panther Lily gets free from Samuel's grasp, he demands to know if Samuel is an Exceed that was sent to Earth Land too, and Samuel confirms that it is true. After Gajeel defeats the statue, Samuel frets, wondering how his calculations have gone wrong. Panther Lily takes advantage of the opportunity and defeats him. Panther Lily then offers to battle again, but Samuel goes on about how next time, he will be able to defeat them with the correct calculations, which annoys Panther Lily, who sends him flying. As Gajeel's group is returning, Samuel is following them, which causes them to get annoyed. He requests that Panther Lily talk to him privately, and upon stepping away from the group, Samuel brings to light that Exceeds perceive time differently to humans,and that due to this there was something in the Key of the Starry Heavens book that leapt out at him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Samuel later arrives in the desert that holds the underground graveyard the Fairy Tail teams are meeting at, and along with Sugarboy and Mary Hughes, bears witness to the destruction caused by Angel's Barakiel. He tells Mary Hughes and Sugarboy that his calculations are going through as he suspected.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 After the retrieval of the Infinity Clock by Oración Seis, Samuel regroups with the other members of Legion and returns to Zentopia to report to Lapointe in the place of the Archbishop. Lapointe announces to Samuel and the rest that he will reinforce their fighting force by adding another member to Legion, and shortly afterwards Guttman Kubrick arrives, much to everyone's fear and surprise. Samuel, along with the other Legionnaires, is then told by Lapointe that Coco's freedom depends on how well they do on the mission they were just given.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Samuel goes out to finish his part of the mission and finds the three Exceeds of Fairy Tail also out completing a task. Interrupting Happy, Carla and Panther Lily, Samuel explains to the Exceed team that the Infinity Clock has been completed by the Reborn Oración Seis and that the situation is becoming so complicated that he needs their help. He asks Carla if she has seen any visions in regards to the clock. She reveals that she has and that what she has seen worries her. He tells her that what is most worrying is the fact that the Zentopia doctrine is being misused.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Later, in the rain, Samuel flies through the sky with the Exceeds of Fairy Tail. Just like what Samuel said before, that there's something crucial they're forgetting, Happy has that feeling.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 When the Exceeds ask him what he meant by saying that the doctrine is being misused, Samuel challenges Panther Lily to yet another duel, saying that he will tell them everything after their fight. Panther Lily accepts and, while clashing, Samuel explains that he is worried both about Guttman's sudden release, as well as the strange orders he and Byro were given, as they did not involve reclaiming the Infinity Clock. Distraught as he is, Samuel is defeated by Panther Lily, who says that Samuel was better the last time when he was more focused. The Exceeds then fly towards the now revived Infinity Clock, and Samuel, demanding to witness the truth with his very eyes, decides to abandon the other Exceeds and head to the Zentopia Church alone.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 After Samuel learns the truth about Lapointe and the latter explains that the only way to stop Real Nightmare is to kill the clock's vessel, who is in fact Lucy, Samuel is determined to kill the Celestial Spirit Mage, in order to put an end to Real Nightmare. However, when he reaches the clock's core, Imitatia attacks him with her flower shield and Samuel falls to the bottom of the castle. However, despite his injuries, he is determined to climb back to the top and dispose of Lucy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 Reaching the core of the Clock once more, Samuel flies straight for Lucy to stab her with his claw, but is blocked by Coco, who vows to protect her. As the two argue, Happy and Panther Lily also appear to protect Lucy, and Samuel and Panther Lily fight once more. Before their fight can conclude though, everyone is contacted telepathically by the Archbishop, who reveals his will to assist Fairy Tail, and tells everyone able to break the chains linking the Clock to the ground. Sorry for his actions and hoping to now repent for his previously bloodthirsty ways, Samuel joins Panther Lily in breaking the chains, the two having a competition to see who can destroy more.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 After Lucy merges with the Infinity Clock completely, due to harnessing its powers and controlling Real Nightmare, Samuel and Lily hear her voice coming from the Clock. Samuel listens to her agreeing to break the Clock into pieces once again, despite her friends from the guild wondering what will happen to her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 After the Clock pieces are discarded to Earth Land once again and Lucy returns to the guild unharmed, Samuel along with the rest of Legion Corps arrives at Fairy Tail to apologize to them. As Coco tries to talk to Panther Lily, he appears and requests another fight from Lily to which he accepts thus they begin to duel around the guild. Samuel then remembers the new mission that was assigned to them. As Samuel and the rest Legion Corps leaves and they stated that their new mission is to track down the pieces of the Infinity Clock and find better ways to seal them thus leaving saying goodbye.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 151 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Aera ( Ēra): Samuel is able to sprout angelic wings that gives him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. Battle Mode Shift (戦闘モードシフト Sentō Mōdo Shifuto): Similar to Panther Lily, Samuel can also transform his body to a much larger version. Claw Beam: Samuel has shown the ability to increase the length of his claws and, once they begin to glow, shoot powerful purple lasers at his enemies. Keen Intellect: Samuel has shown that he is an Exceed of advanced intelligence, being able to calculate and even predict the movements of his opponents. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Samuel has proven himself to be an expert in hand-to-hand combat, due to his prominent physical powers and strong determination. He fought Panther Lily, an expert melee user, on equal terms, even overpowering him at times throughout the battle. Equipment Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Samuel possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allow him to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Having these glasses, he was able to memorize the full contents of "Key of the Starry Heavens", one of the two books referred to as "The Two Great Myths". Sketchpad: A sketchpad with the Zentopia Church insignia on it. Samuel uses this to record his calculations. Trivia *Samuel's favorite food is mushrooms sauteed in butter. Quotes *(To Fairy Tail) "You've done exactly done as I predicted. I knew you would come here. And that you would find a clue. As indeed, you have. I'm a genius." *(To Fairy Tail) "Everything is cause and effect. I can read the calculations. That's why I can see through everything that you people do." *(To Panther Lily) "I shall carry out Byro-sama's will. Nii-san, this is my decision. Already, there's no time to lose. I feel bad for all of you, but I don't need to calculate to know this. When one life is in the balance at the end of the world, the answer is obvious." Battles & Events *The 100-Egg Evacuation *Team Natsu & Wendy Marvell vs. Dan Straight & Samuel *Panther Lily vs. Samuel *Panther Lily vs. Samuel: Rematch References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Zentopia Church Members Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Former Antagonist